The present invention relates to a fitting assembly and a method for tapping into a fluid flow conduit, and, more particularly, to such an assembly and method which permits access to fluid in the conduit.
When it is desired to add another component, such as a conduit, a measurement device, or the like, to an existing hydraulic equipment installation, one or more fluid flow conduits of the installation must often be replaced which is expensive, time consuming and requires the fluid flow to be shut off. This problem is compounded in installations, such as gasoline service stations, or the like, in which there is limited access to the conduits that connect the fuel dispensers and pumps.
Fitting assemblies have evolved that enable a component to be retro-fitted to a fluid flow conduit. However, these existing assemblies are often costly, bulky and/or complex with a relatively large number of parts. Also, they can be difficult to install and/or are not adaptable to a wide range of installations. Further, in the case of gasoline service stations, these prior art assemblies often cause significant fuel and gasoline vapor losses to the atmosphere.
Therefore, there is a need for a self-tapping fitting assembly of the above type which can easily and quickly be tapped into an existing conduit to enable a component to be connected to the conduit without having to disconnect, break or replace the conduit. There is a further need for a fitting of the above type which can be retrofitted to an existing fluid flow system, yet is cost efficient, and compact. There is a still further need for a fitting of the above type which requires relatively few parts, shorter installation time and enhanced retrofit flexibility, with a minimum of fuel and vapor losses to the environment. There is a still further need for a fitting assembly of the above type which provides efficient interaction between the fluid and the component that is added.